


out of mind

by clarkesgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rated T just in case?, i'd like to think theyre in college but im not in college so i dont really know how to write college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgriffin/pseuds/clarkesgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can read minds but Lexa doesn't know that.</p>
<p>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's the middle of the night and I have no idea what this is.
> 
> p.s italics are other people's thoughts. cough mostly lexa's cough

Clarke walks into class and takes a seat. She doesn’t take the time to chat with any of her classmates. She just sits and listens. She’s technically not eavesdropping because although she hears, she’s not really _listening_. She merely hears mumble and toned down conversations that she’s mostly ignoring. But she hears it all. She hears everyone, every thought. She realized this when she was around eight years old. She doesn’t know when exactly it started but she knew when she realized her “power”.  
...  
She was in third grade when she was talking to her best friend Raven until she was interrupted by her teacher. “Please, no talking right now Clarke.” 

Clarke looked afraid and nodded her head. She sat quietly and listened to the teacher for the next 5 minutes.

_I wanna go home._

She hushed Raven. “Raven, don’t talk you’ll get in trouble.”

Raven blinked and whispered back, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did Raven I heard you.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!”

“Girls! Please. Do you want me to call your parents?” Her teacher threatened.

The two girls shook their heads and looked down in embarrassment. 

_No I didn’t._

“Raven!” Clarke snapped and gasped as she held her hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry girls I’m going to have to call your mothers.” The teacher sighed.

“I didn’t say anything!” Raven protested.

It was then Clarke began to hear quieter, softer whispers. They seemed to be coming from all around her and Clarke was confused. She was _scared_. No one’s mouths were moving yet it seemed as though _everyone_ was talking. She looked from student to student and saw no sign of verbal out pour.

“Who’s talking?!” Clarke panicked. “Stop it! Stop talking!”

“Clarke?” The teacher asked, concern and worry laced in her tone.

“Stop!” Clarke grabbed at her ears, covering them as tightly as she could. She was crying now. “Stop it!”

“Clarke!” Her teacher called, but Clarke didn’t respond.

Clarke was sent home that day. She couldn’t understand what was happening and for a while, she thought she was crazy. She almost went crazy. After that day people started to look at her differently. The voices in her head were on and off and she tried hard to ignore them until they disappeared again. Raven still talked to her.

By the sixth grade she was able to control it. She learned that the voices she heard belonged to the people around her when she had a conversation with Raven one day and heard her voice in her head. Only hers. After that things seemed quieter. She was more often focusing on a single persons voice. One day she used her ability to protect Raven. Some of her classmates decided to lie to Raven, telling her that her crush, Finn, had a crush on her as well, hoping that Raven would go and embarrass herself. Clarke told Raven their plans and it was then that Clarke decided maybe this power could be viewed as a gift, not a curse.  
...  
Since then Clarke’s gift was used on occasion, for little things, but she tried to make the best of it. She tried to see the good, the positive. She always tried to find the positive.

“Okay class the bell has rung. Let’s begin class shall we?” Her teacher started.

Just then, a girl entered the classroom and handed the teacher a note. As the teacher looked over it, the new girl’s eyes wandered over her peers.

“Okay class, looks like we have a new student. Please, Miss.. uh-”

“Woods. Lexa Woods.” She spoke softly yet confidently.

“Miss Woods, please take a seat next to Miss Griffin over there.” The teacher guided her Clarke’s direction.

Clarke watched as the girl settled down, unpacking her backpack and setting a notebook and some pencils on her desk. Lexa paused when she felt eyes on her and looked to her left, where Clarke sat. 

Clarke simply smiled and stuck her hand out, waiting for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Clarke.”

_Oh my god_. Lexa’s exterior showed no obvious sign of any emotion, but her thoughts did. Clarke cocked her head to the right slightly, confused by Lexa’s silence. (Or at least outer silence.)

“Hi.” Was all Lexa offered before sitting down and opening her notebook.

Clarke was a little offended, retracting her ignored hand. “Okay...” She exhaled before returning to her work. Class remained silent (despite the teacher’s lecture) for the next 15 minutes until she decided to answer one of the teacher’s questions. Then she heard a voice again. Lexa’s voice.

_Oh my god she’s cute. Her voice is cute. Her face is cute. Talk more please._

Clarke was alarmed. Clarke was intrigued. She impressively pretended to drop her pencil to the her right side, where Lexa sat. When Lexa heard the small thump of the object reaching the floor, she turned towards it curiously. That’s when Clarke decided to pick it up.

_Oh my god boobs. Oh my god._ She quickly turned to face the front of the classroom again. _Okay calm yourself wow. Wow okay. Erase that from your memory._

Clarke smirked at her success. Oh this was _real_ interesting. She waited a few moments before casually biting her lip.

_Biting. She’s biting her lip. Oh my god that’s hot._

Clarke began to trail her fingers up her own thigh and started rubbing as she got closer to her inner thigh. She let out a small moan, loud enough for only Lexa to hear. Lexa’s breath hitched and she audibly swallowed. She was flustered.

_What is she doing oh my god is she trying to ruin me?_

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle, catching Lexa’s attention. Her eyes were fixated on Clarke.

_Now what? Why is she laughing? She’s not laughing at me is she? Why would she be laughing at me there’s not reason for her to be laughing at me. I haven’t said a word this entire period._

Clarke cleared her throat and started writing down some notes.

_What if she could read minds?_

There’s a thought, Clarke laughed to herself.

_If you can hear me, cough._

Clarke paused. Should she do something?

_Lexa don’t be foolish. People can’t read minds._ She took a deep breath and got back to writing.

Cough.

Lexa’s head shot up and turned to Clarke immediately. Clarke on the other hand simply resumed her note taking.

_A mere coincidence, right? If she really could hear me, then I challenge her to cough once more._

Clarke mentally rolled her eyes (if that’s thing that people can do). She already coughed she’s not gonna cough again. Why should she reveal herself to this new girl anyway... she’s just trying to have some fun. She definitely isn’t trying to scare people away or attract them.

She hears the bell ring and students packing up. “Okay class is over don’t forget to read pages 300-324 tonight.”

_Okay come on Lexa. Reading minds? That’s... crazy._

“You’re right.” Lexa jumped at the unexpected response.

“What?”

Clarke smiled. “Reading minds. It is crazy.” She winked and headed to her next class.

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
